Vompran
Biography Vompran lived the first part of his life in Le-Koro believing he was a Le-Matoran, until he found a Toa-stone hidden in a box when he was cleaning his hut, and became a toa. He was shocked when he discovered that instead of having air powers, he had plant powers. He now guards Le-Wahi of all evil he can find. First Fight Shortly after becoming a toa, Vompran was patrolling the woods, when he came across a murdered matoran. He tracked the killer and battled with him only to lose and retreat. He then wandered off towards Le-Koro. Island Liberation Squad As he walked around Le-Koro he saw Madrihk recruiting warriors for acquisition of land from Makuta's hordes. Vompran joined as the second member of the team. Shortly after, the ILS went to Xa-Koro to get supplies, where he and Kethrye got 10 amana volo spheres from a merchant. Whilst in Xa-Koro Madrihk and Voriki made a new enemy for Vompran, Ferrin and his crime gang. The ILS then went to Le-Koro where they encountered threats such as Fikou swarms and Nui Jaga attacks. While battling the Nui-Jaga, Madrihk became infected, and the ILS successfully freed him. Next, they traveled to Lake Pala where the fortress Jianhiem was located. The group went into the fortress and befriended its caretaker. However, the fortress was soon destroyed by Makuta. Eventually, Ferrin caught up with the ILS and demanded battle. Onyx killed Ferrin and the ILS started to prepare for building a new village. Unexpectedly, Miraul and his team came to claim D and take him back to Onu-Koro for trial. After some argument as to whether or not D was going to go, a fight broke out. After a time, Miraul's team retreated. Vompran took place in other quests and missions of the ILS, and was eventually promoted to deputy. When Madrihk decided it was time for the ILS to destroy the Nui Rama hive, he made Vompran and Kethrye leaders of the ground squad. Their primary objective was to kill as many Nui Rama as possible, and serve as a backup force for the strike, air, and demolitions team. The hive was eventually destroyed. Later, Vompran and the other deputys were informed by Madrihk of the defensive shield around Pala Koro. During the Battle of Pala-Koro, Vompran sustained multiple wounds, including losing an arm and breaking a leg. Frii'Glokk cauterized all the flesh wounds via heat vision. He participated in the ambages investigation, and is now in Pala-koro. Appearance and Tools Vompran has a Toa Mata body build. His Primary color is blue and his secondary color is green. He wears a small backpack. His arm was amptutated and a leg was broken due to wounds at the Pala-Koro Battle. Vompran carries a Jungle Scythe which he used to use while harvesting herbs as a Matoran.The scythe has now been upgraded into a Toa weapon. He doesn't sharpen it very often, thus avoiding killing his opponents. During the battle of the Nui Rama, Amerikos crafted him a large hook. He often ties a vine through the loop at the end of the hook, and uses it as a grappling tool. It also has a blade on its rim, and can be held backwards like a dagger for melee strikes. During the Battle of Pala-Koro, Kuhrin, a Makuta Follower, cut his arm off and broke one of Vompran's legs, along with various smaller injuries. All the flesh wounds, including the amptutation site, were sealed by Frii'Glokk's heat vision. Abilities and traits Abilities: Controlling, absorbing, manipulating, or changing the form of plant life. Agility acquired from Le-Matoran ancestry. Personality: Happy-go-lucky, responsible, gets upset when innocent people get hurt. Traits: Vompran prefers up close melee fighting or controlling plants to do his bidding, as opposed to shooting from a distance. *Strength:Light, Water, Plantlife, close-hand combat *Weakness: fire, shadow, ice, Long range combat Relationships Friends/Allies *Madrihk *D *Kethrye *Onyx *Alfon *Ledzel *Conteriam *Solia (deceased) *Trakuda (deceased) *Lezuu *Volin Enemies *Ferrin (Deceased) *Ferrin's crime gang (dispersed) *Vulcannon *Miraul *Divan *Vilak *Hikari *Axana *Takamaz *Bijackal *Makuta *Heuani *Kyju *Verak *The Shade Quotes "Never wake up dead." -Vompran's motto Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Bo-Toa